Yoku
thumb|Gwiezdny kamień z inskrypcjami w Yoku|344x344pxYoku – język Yokudan zwanych później Redgardami, jako język oficjalny został on zastąpiony językiem Nede, było to związane z chęcią usprawnienia dyplomacji i paktów gospodarczychPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell. Choć większość Redgardów dziś go nie używa, nie brak takich co mówią w nim na codzień. W 2E 864 przynajmniej jedna Yokudańska szamanka imieniem Saban posługiwała się jedynie YokuThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Znane słowa i zwroty Go Tuwhacca, nogo Tuwhacca. Go kukri, nogo ngaro. Tuktura nogoh.'''niestety, tekst ten nie posiada załączonych napisów i jest to jedynie transkrypt ze słuchu - brak tłumaczenia; inkantacja mająca zatrzymać duszę zmarłego przez jakiś czas na tym świecie, by móc dokończyć zwyczaje pogrzebowe '''Mongoi;Mangai - brak tłumaczenia; powitanie Tuktu Ansei - brak tłumaczenia; fraza stosowana by kogoś pożegnać, wspomniana postać Ansei, może znaczyć że fraza jest czymś jakby "niech cię strzeże Ansei" Trangoi - brak tłumaczenia; pożegnanie Tro dura-hi - brak tłumaczenia; podziękowanie Naha mei dogo Ra Gada lonhe traiThe Origin of Cyrus! - Przodkowie znają swe miejsce Ra Gada - dawna nazwa kasty wojowników, przodków Przodków. Od niej wzięła się nazwa Redgard. Na-Totambu - dawna nazwa kasty rządzącej, łącznie z władcą. Przodkowie Monarchistów Sura - pierwotna wersja imienia Cyrus Hail-ee - pierwotna wersja imienia Hayle Tukta-mab'ro - konfabulator G'ye - fałszerz No lo'igra - oszust MluoThe Alik'r - ser Ajcea - tragedia, dosł. "spirala w dół" Luźno przetłumaczone zdania Mówcą jest wiedźmia-matka jednego z plemion Yokudańczyków Saban, a tłumaczem jej syn Coyle: Sura, mong dua? Ueetonga! Hal-ee! Ugo-no-mitana! – Dziękuje Cyrus ?. Dusza Hayla zawędrowała na odległe brzegi! Tang mongo dua? – Jak mogę się odpłacić? Hadi dua tengai. – nie widziałam jej od dnia dnia; dnia śmierci? Budui dupa. – Widzę że ją odnajdziesz. Dogo tang mongo, Sura. Den hi. – Potrzebowała mojej pomocy, Cyrus. Mej magii. Dua sen ugakta -- - Byłam zbyt wściekła -- Uto-nogo dua hi. – Nie wiem jakiej magii potrzebowała Hadi na toktra dua napere-- - Możesz odnaleźć ich -- Niespokojnych '-- Kol-hadu-ranga.' – -- W latarni latarni. Sanloa M'Kai tang den uta-no-mongo! – Stros M'kai będzie potrzebowało mej pomocy! Den do Sura. – I pomocy? Cyrusa. Mitana den nogo. – Wyspa jest wciąż w niebezpieczeństwie. Fektigowa nogo uetonga, den. – Nie będzie trudno, jako że syn tutaj jest/Nie będzie trudno, jako że syn będzie tutaj Sura den go. – Cyrus będzie wiedział Bateki matani den dura-hi! – Klejnoty dusz są starsze niż sekrety wchodu! Uee ta matakti matani tonga hi! – dusz Są podstępną magią! Uhi du m'kai. – Potrzebujesz potężnego czarownika. No nukri, Sura! – To Nie gremlin, Cyrus! Metat nukatki! Zhang-gak do nudri-hi, Sura. – To wschodnia magia, nie zdejmę zaklęcia, Cyrus. Togo so wutra metat kogo-hi. – Potrzebujesz czarodzieja z gildii! Bateki dey nogro nung. – Masz ciało? Duadra Tuwhacca bologra, sen dogo Arka -możliwe znaczenie: obawa przed niemożliwością dostania się do świątyni Arkay Sanzhanga betekti Tuwhacca, no-hi, do nogo duptra League, den sogat kulogo... możliwe znaczenie: zapewnienie że się uda dostać, i opisanie planu w kórym Coyle uda się do Ligi Beteki matana, Sura. – Podaj klejnot duszy, Cyrus. To-trang no mo. -możliwe tłumaczenie: Coś jest nie tak. A'Tor no mangai, Sura. możliwe tłumaczenie: A'tor nie powitany, Sura.; mangai - witaj Uta-teni. – Miecz. ? Mówcą jest Cyrus jest to przetłumaczenie jego zdań na Yoku przez Coyla: Uhi do Sura. – To przyjemność dla Cyrusa. Sura, napere sa do dongo. – Cyrus pyta się o pomoc w odnalezieniu swej siostry. Den dogo tukta Hal-ee? – Dlaczego jego siostra była z Haylem? Sa dui ongo duptra League? – Możesz coś powiedzieć o Lidze Duadra na sa do Sanloa M'Kai? – Planujesz zostać na Stros M'kai Septim sogat kuloto hi. – Będzie trudno pobić państwo; rządy? Septima. Dua ne tang nogo? – Jak możesz pomóc? Tang bateki matana? – Co wiesz o Klejnotach dusz? Transkrypt rozmów Pismo Pismo Yokudan jest niezwykle mało poznane, jedynym źródłem informacji na temat jego wyglądu są Gwiezdne Kamienie, służące do wyznaczania pozycji znaków zodiaku zmarłych by przewieść ich spokojnie na drugą stronę. Wszystkie strony kamienia ze znakami w Yoku są przedstawione poniżej. Starstone – wierzch (Redguard).png Starstone – przód (Redguard).png Starstone – tył (Redguard).png Starstone – spód (Redguard).png Starstone – prawy bok (Redguard).png Starstone – lewy bok (Redguard).png Przypisy Kategoria:Języki